Like Life is Fair
by loner lover girl
Summary: Ren is having trouble keeping his secret a secret. Scared to tell his friends he tries to face everything alone even Bason is gone. Yet why are there people visiting him now and then? Rated T just to be safe. Unknown if there is pairings yet.
1. Life isn't fair

**Hi every one sorry for not adding a new chapter the Chibi kai but I will do that soon. Hiei is still here. **

**Hiei: SHE LIES **

**But Kurama didn't want to be here wonder why blanks out in thought for a momentOh well but now we have a new guest. firework are every where, Tv reports are standby It is Kenshin or his real name Shinta. **

**Hiei: glares **

**Kenshin:Stares Ummm... Hi big sweat drop thingy **

**Hiei: glares at me then at Kenshin then back at me Why is there another swordsman on this fanfiction he is going to eat all of my sweet snow **

**Kenshin would never do that would you Kenshin **

**Kenshin: sitting in Hiei's Mountain of sweet snow with a giant spoon about to scoop some out. I don't do that to friends, That I don't. hiding the spoon behind his back which isn't working to well since the spoon is three times his size **

**Hiei: glares madly at Kenshin Loner lover girl get him off mymountain of sweet snow NOW. **

**Fine Fine Takes a grenade launch and blast Kenshin off Hiei's mountain There happy **

**Hiei: Smiles like a child in a candy store **

**Kurama didn't want to be here so you have to say it Kenshinsticks out tongue **

**Kenshin: Rubbing his head from the fall(Hiei's mountain is over 50 feet tall and he was sitting in the middle region) Fine She doesn't own Shaman king or any of the characters. **

**Thank you Kenshin and I want to give a shout out to Kurama in the Chibi kai fanfiction of mine. grabs a speaker Hey Kurama I will be back soon so don't worry, I know you miss me! **

**Kurama in other fanfiction: NOOOOO! **

**Lets starts the fanfiction...5...4...3...2...1 ACTION! **

**_Chapter One_ **

Like every day at the dojo are favorite shaman team was practicing but one was not. Yoh like always was getting yelled at by Anna for not focusing his spirit energy (I don't know how to spell the other word for it), Horo was practicing how to freeze fire, Ryu was starting the fires for Horo, Manta was hitting random things with Mosuke seeing how strong he was, and are favorite Ren was sitting at the side lines. He had been sitting on the side lines all the time right after the shaman tournament. No one had seen Bason sense then either. Ren always said he was tried, sick or just wouldn't do it but he knew Anna would try to force the reason why he wasn't training out of him soon.

Three hour later

"We're done for today. Oh and Manta you're cooking." Anna said with her normal emotionless voice. Manta hung his head as he walk threw the door muttering, "As you wish your royal highness." "You know Manta I could hear that, now get to work." "Going!" Manta yelled as he ran to the kitchen. Anna smirked walking to the living room followed by Horo, Yoh, and Ryu.

Outside

Ren got up after every one was gone and stared at the moon. If he told them they wouldn't care and even if he did it is not like they could help. They would throw him out since he wouldn't be any use to them and then he would have nowhere to go. Jun would never let him go back home and live with her.

_Flashback_

"_Ren I'm sorry about your kind isn't allowed here. If the other __Taos__ find out you're here they would see us as traitors." Jun said with tears coming down her face. "But how do they already know about me, Jun? Who told them?" Red asked nervously. "Some of the Tao spies watched you fight the Shaman tournament and with some of your fights found out you were emitting strange powers. Soon they figured it out and warned everyone in the family." "Oh, well I guess I'll go back to Yoh's place." Ren said as he walked away from a Tao mansion with his head hung. "I am sorry Ren. I really am." Jun walked to the mansion door taking one last look at Ren before she walked in and closed the door._

_End of Flashback_

Why did it have to be him of all people to have the so called gift and his mother just had to be the enemy. It was all his fathers fault really if his would of never seen her everything would have been alright but he did and that costed Ren his life in the Tao family. Ren signed as he walked in just in time for dinner.

Dinner!

Like always there was a lot of talking and yelling sometimes sleeping. "Hey look everyone I got a hair cut. Like it?" Horo said bending his head down a bit so everyone could see. "What a splendid head, yet no brain." Ren said with sarcasm coming off every word. "Thank yo… REN!" Yoh, Manta and Ryu couldn't hold back laugher as Anna sat there calmly eating. The rest of the time Ren was quiet as everyone talked like crazy. He had barely eaten anything. Tried of the nonsense able talking he left scoop his food into the trash on the way and walked into his room. Lying down in his bed he shut his eyes hoping for the dreaded question not to come up.

A Shadow creature stood in the corner of his room. Smirking it walked over to sleeping Ren standing right over him. "Ren, as they call you, don't worry you'll be coming back home soon. We will not let simple human destroy you our Doeshiey." With that he left walking into the shadows of the room and disappeared.

**Done for now **

**Hiei: Sure but I still don't trust this guy glances at Kenshin **

**Kenshin:Puppy dog eyes Are you talking about me? **

**Yea how can you not trust such a kind guy? **

**Hiei: I am not answering answer questions thank you. Now human say the ending!**

**Kenshin: Demanding aren't you. Anyways please R&R Oh she told me to also tell you after5 reviews she would post the next chapter, that she did. **


	2. Hidden Secret

**Here is my other chapter even though I didn't get 5 reveiw but a review made me change my mind on this one so here it is.thankyou Miako6 for the view and ****poprox15, Kira for the other reviews. **

**Hiei: Stupid human. What do you see in this story? **

**Kenshin: Hey I am human also.**

**Hiei: Thank you. You have just proven my point.**

**Kenshin: _grips his sword and turnis into the battousai_ darn you to say it again.**

**Hiei: _grips sword also and moves forward one step. _Stupid human**

**Hiei and Kenshin: _Charge quickly at each other_**

**_Stands between them_ stop or no more sweet snow**

**Both: _Stop and stared wide eyes_ But ...But... But..**

**Now if You are good Hiei and Kenshin says it then I might be nice and give you some**

**Kenshin: _turns back to normal_ she don't own shaman king or any of the characters****_looks at loner lover girl with puppy eyes._**

**Hiei: _sits down and stares at lonerlover girl waiting for sweet snow_**

**Fine beggers _gives them both a bowl of sweet snow_**

**Both_: smiles and eats_**

**Now on with the Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2**

**Morning **

The sun shone brightly threw the Purple haired shaman's window waking him up in the process. Opening his eye he shielded them from the sun and stretched a little before getting up. Walking over to his duffel bag he pulled out dark purple baggy pant and plain Purple T-shirt and slipped them on.Ren didn't fell like seeing his friends today; anyways all they would be doing is training. Picking up his Kwan-Dao he knew he might need and left to the kitchen. Yet on the way he picked up a strange Phoenix/Dragon amulet that had a powerful aura.

**Kitchen **

In the kitchen Horo was the only one there with 2 large bowls of various foods. Ren ignored him going to the federator and grabbed the carton of milk, pouring it into a cup. Yoh and Anna walked in as Manta came threw the door. Manta knew he had to cook every meal since Yoh couldn't cook to well. "Hey guys." He said with his usual grin. Walking to the federator he got out eggs, bacon, and toast. As he cooked Ren got up putting his cup in the sink. Walking out he sat on the porch waiting for everyone to start training. Anna saw this and followed. Stopping next to him she put her hands on her hips and spoke with a slightly irritated voice. "Are you going to sit on the side line again because today your training if you like it or not." Ren didn't look at her just stared forward. "Anna I am not trainin…" "Why is there something wrong Ren? Your part of this team and you're going to train like all your other team mates." "But I don't…." "You're not sick this time and you aren't tried if you got up at your own will so you have no excuses. When everyone come out from breakfast be ready." As she spoke she walked back into the kitchen as calm as ever.

**After Breakfast **

Everyone walk out laughing and talking like usual. Ren watched them wondering what Anna would make him do. Soon Anna walked out looking at Ren then at the others. "Horo I want you to practice with Ren. He hasn't been working with us for awhile so he needs a good fight to start him off." Horo ran over to the other side calling he was ready. Ren growled at her yet walked after but he was happy no one could see them. "Ready Ren? You're lucky we aren't fighting on the other side or everyone would see you beaten by me." Ren "Hn"ed and got ready to fight. He knew he had no chance without Bason yet he knew there was no was out. "Kororo, into the board." Horo jumped onracingtoward Ren. " Ren where is Bason or do you think you can beat me without him." Horo sent tons of ice towards Ren yet he could only block a few as they scratched his body badly. The Dragon-Phoenix amulet start to glow screeching in Ren's mind. Ren ignored in charging Horo. Horo smirk sending a wave of snowat him. Ren froze not knowing what to do yet the amulet started to glow bright, screeching louder also and Ren knew he couldn't hide it now. Putting his Kwan-Dao in front of himself he smirked as the snow engulfed him. Horo came to a halt with a grin on his face. He won and Ren loss. Suddenly the snow was blasted away and Ren stood with the same smirk. Horo started at him surprised and confused. One Ren had longer hair with gold tips and he had just blown awayall the snow without Bason. Horo backed up with fear in his eyes. Ren lifted off the ground flowing over to Horo. Raising his Kwan-Dao he send a wave of fire at Horo knocking him out. Looking around his eyes widened at he saw his other team mates. Landing back on to the ground he ran jumping over the fence and away from the dojo. As he ran he friends stared wide-eyed at him but stop once he left and ran to Horo. As they got closer they saw burns all over his body. Ryu picked him up and went into the dojo followed by everyone else. They were all confused. Was Ren the enemy or a friend because by the way Horo look enemy sounded like the best way to explain Ren.

**Outside Dojo**

Ren ran not caring if he hit someone. It was almost dark and he was still running. Spotting at the beach he slowed down andsat down in the sand looking out to the water. A happy face started to walk towards Ren. His and Ren's plans to destroy humans didn't work and Ren decided it wasn't a good idea after they started but he hoped they were still friends. Sitting beside Ren he spoke calmly as his long brown hair swayed back and forth in the breeze. "It seems you told them by the way you look." Ren turned surprised yet happy to see his old friend. "Yes I did Hao and it is good to see a face that doesn't seem to mind what I am." Ren smiled getting up and walked deeper into town. Hao followed for they had a lot to catch up on.

**Done I will try to get another in soon if a get some reviews**

**Hiei: _laying in a tree_ sure you are.**

**_Glare_ you know I could just leave you in this fanfiction or give you back to the baby that talks.**

**Hiei: Fine _looks away_**

**Kenshin: _looks confused_ who is this baby the talks.**

**_Tries to change subject_ No one Kenshin anyway would you just say the ending please **

**Kenshin: _shrugs _anyways plaese R&R and if you didn't know Hao is Zeke. Remember when she get a couple more reviews she will adda new chapter, that she will.**


	3. At the Cafe

**Here I am **

**Hiei: If you are smart don't read any farther.**

**Kenshin: Why she worked so hard on it though.**

**Hiei: It is her fault not mine**

_**drags Kurama inby his foot from the other fanfiction**_

**Kurama: Why Why Why _digging nails into the ground trying to stop her_**

**Hiei: _Smirks_ well I guess I am not the only one that is going to suffer.**

**Kurama: Shut up Hiei _Glares then Smirks_ and if you don't I will tell all of your fans were you are**

**Hiei: _Stares in horror_ you wouldn't**

**Kenshin: I fell sorry for you if he did.**

**Ok you three stop and becasue Kurama just came he has to say it**

**Kurama: Fine.** **she don't own Shaman King or any of the characters**

**Kenshin: Ha now someone else has to do it.**

**Lets just get on with the fanfiction**

With the Shaman group

"I can't believe Ren did that." Manta said hands on his head. Yoh laughed yet a worried laugh. "Don't worry Manta. Ren probably had a good reason, Right guys?" Ryu put a finger to his head and dazed off into thinking. "No I think Ren was a spy trying to keep us from winning What about you Anna?" "I agree with Yoh. Ren must have had a good reason for he had many chances to attack us." As they talked Horo started to wake up. Slowly he opened his eyes to see everyone talking about Ren. "Hey guys, how long have I been out." Everyone stopped talking and smiled at him but Anna just glanced at him asking a simple question. "What happened?" Horo blinked in surprise yet answered. "Well when we started I didn't see Bason so I attacked thinking it was a fluke. Yet when I did it seemed that Ren was going to fight with him. Soon I just wanted to end it since it was getting boring. So I sent a wave of snow at him but he just stood there with his Kwan-Dao it front of him and smirked as it hit him." Horo signed and continued slowly. "Then suddenly all the snow blasted away and he stood there with long purple hair with gold tips and a wave of something hit me. That is all that happened. Do you know what it was?" He stared at the others waiting for answer. A sudden silence came over everyone until Yoh spoke. "Well we think it was a wave of fire by all the burns on you." Horo's stomach growled as everyone became silent. "Well I guess I will go make lunch." Manta said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

With Ren and Hao

They walk stopping at a café and sat down both hoping the others didn't see them. "Well Ren where are you going to go now?" "I don't really know. If I go back that will question me or try to kill me. Maybe I should leave town or go back to Sovren." Hao's eyes widened as he said that. "Why would you go back to that monster? He was the reason we started the plan to destroy all humans so why?" Ren sighed. "Well one is that he owns us if you don't remember, two is that we should go back before he sends people out to get us, three if we don't get back soon we will get punished. Unless you have somewhere for us to hide out for awhile but if not then we must get back." Hao signed as he leaned back in his chair agreeing.

The Shaman group

After the great lunch they decided to look for Ren. As Yoh supported Horo they walked searching everywhere they could. Soon they passed a Cafe and spotted Ren. Their eyes widened as they saw Hao with him. Manta, shaking like crazy, whispered to Yoh. "Is that really Hao with Ren and why is he with him?" Yoh felt a knot in his throat as he answered. "Yes it is I think and I don't know why he is with Hao." Stay hidden they watched the two wondering what to do. Right when Horo saw them he yelled out to the two. "Ren why are you with Hao?" Then the two snapped their heads over both with a look of horror.

**It is Done**

**Hiei: Why did you read farther you baka Mortals**

**Kurama: now be nice **

**Kenshin: That was short**

**You know I have been thinking that I might let Sano come here also no how about Sano's Brother.**

**Kenshin: Why we are fine on our own**

**If was just an idea any ways bye and now to Kenshins Horror he will have to say the ending.**

**Kenshin: _Glares_ please R&R also tell her what pairing(s) should be here in your Reviews**


End file.
